It's Time for a Diet Benkei
by Kallysto
Summary: Uhh, long story short...Benkei is seriously in need of a diet, but the question is whether he will follow it or just do what he usually does, which is eat...? I do not own Bey-Blade and I am not using this as a way of making money...
1. Prologue: How It All Started

Kenta and Yu were sitting at their favorite restaurant down-town and had ordered a meal of hamburgers, fries and a juice. Benkei also happened to be at that restaurant as well. While waiting for their meals, Kenta scanned the room and spotted everyone's 'favorite' bull.

"Hey Benkei!", Kenta called while waving.

"Kenta!", Benkei replied while carrying over a large platter of hamburgers.

No surprise there of course.

An overly excited Yu exclaimed, "Ben Ben!", just as Benkei took a seat.

A waiter came and delivered their meals to the table. Kenta looked over a Benkei and froze in pure shock. His platter was completely empty...Not a single crumb left. How Benkei managed to eat all that food in a matter of minutes Kenta did not know. Kenta nervously took a bite of his fries. They were soooo good: crunchy on the outside and fluffy in the midd-

"Kenta, are you going to eat that burger?", Benkei asks Kenta, who just stares at him.

"I'm going to e-".

"Thanks pal!"

Benkei reaches over the table and grabs the burger from Kenta's tray and gobbled it down in just two bites. Kenta's food was gone. Kenta really needed to tell Kyoya about Benkei's serious hunger issues.

* * *

Tsubasa had just finished practicing new battle techniques and he was tired and most importantly _very_ hungry. Tsubasa picked up his satchel and hunted through it until he grasped his blue container of delicious sushi. Just as he opened the container, Benkei and Gingka entered the practice stadium. Benkei locked eyes with Tsubasa and true to his name 'The Bull', charged towards Tsubasa. The blader had never seen Benkei run with such speed, determination and power, but realized a while later that he was soon going to be the bull's next victim. Benkei grabbed the container of sushi and walked away with it to the exit as if nothing had _ever_ happened. Benkei's mouth was full of the Japanese delicacy, probably planning who his next target will be. Both Gingka and Tsubasa just stared ahead at the exit, completely speechless.

* * *

Everyone was at the beach as it was officially the first day of summer. Everyone except Gingka. He was helping his father, Ryo and Hikaru plan the next WBBA tournament.

"Hey Madoka", Kenta said, "Me and the others are going to have a three-way battle on the sand. Wanna come?"

Madoka puts down her picnic basket full of _delicious_ sandwiches, salad, sushi and sweets and runs along to the sand where Kyoya, Kenta and Tsubasa take their positions to start.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!", The trio shouted enthusiastically as their beys flew from their launchers into action.

Using the environment to his advantage, Kyoya was the victor, but even he would admit that it was tough win. The bladers declared that they were starving and strolled off the sand and on to a grassy patch where a blanket was laid as well as the picnic basket with the goods that Madoka prepared. Desperately in need of an energy boost, Kenta opens the flap of the basket.

"Uuuuuhh, Madoka…Where's the food?

They all turn around as they hear an _extremely_ loud burp.

"This is delicious, mmm.", Benkei said obviously enjoying himself.

The last of the sandwiches were in his hands, but in less than 20 seconds even those were gone.

"BENKEI!", an enraged Madoka screamed, as she was staring daggers right at the food thief.

"What happened?", Benkei asked obliviously.

In unison, all eyes turned on Kyoya.

"What?!", Kyoya looked annoyed.

"He is out of control! He ate everything which I worked so hard making.", Madoka said, trying to act calm.

"He ate my burger!", exclaimed Kenta.

"And my sushi!", added Tsubasa, clearly irritated.

Kyoya looked over at his 'friends' and then at Benkei. Kyoya shook his head as breathed out a sigh.

"Benkei…We uh need to talk…"

And so, the deal was done. It was time for Benkei to go on a diet.


	2. Day 1

**DAY 1:**

Kyoya true to his word, had put Benkei on a diet and exercise plan. It was midmorning and Benkei was sweating in bucket amounts. Due to the vigorous exercise plan Kyoya was conducting, Benkei was running laps around the city park footpath. Not being able to run anymore because of utter exhaustion, let alone walk, Benkei crawled over to the middle of the park where Kyoya was standing.

Panting, Benkei said, "Kyoya I can't do this anymore…I'm too tired."

Kyoya examined Benkei with a dissatisfied expression.

"No. Benkei you will keep running until Madoka comes, do you hear me? Toughen up, a bull never gives up.", Kyoya said with a serious tone.

Benkei straightens slightly and begins to stand as his enthusiasm builds up again and replies, "Ok Kyoya, I will do keep running. Just for you pal!"

And with that, Benkei began to start running, no wait, jogging as fast as he could and cursing Madoka for not hurrying up. After what seemed like a hundred more laps, Madoka showed up with an easel, wooden pointer and a poster along with a basket. Just by thinking about what treats might be stashed inside, Benkei stomach made a low grumble. Kyoya walked up to Madoka with a stinky and sweaty Benkei in tow.

"He's all yours now, Madoka.", said Kyoya, while he gestured to Benkei who was sitting down on the grass.

Kyoya picked up his bag and walked away to the park gates, not looking back even once. Madoka set up her easel and pinned her handmade poster up against it. She looked back at Benkei to explain his diet plan to him, but unfortunately, he was fast asleep. Irritated, Madoka tapped her wooden pointer against the poster. The noise itself was enough to startle and wake Benkei up.

Yawning, Benkei asks, "What's this Madoka?"

"Your diet plan, silly! From now on you will be following the diet plan I have especially made just for you. No hamburgers, sweets, fries or any type of junk food, do you hear me!? Only salads, juices and healthy stuff will enter your body from today forward.", Madoka explained in a very systematic tone.

Just by hearing these words, Benkei's mind (and stomach) started swirling around and doing backflips. Benkei was speechless. He couldn't believe that Madoka was banning him from the very food he loved and instead replacing it with _healthy_ food! Salads and soups…Yuck! Madoka tapped the easel once again, showing a clear sign of total frustration.

"BENKEI! Are you even listening to what I am saying?! Pay attention!", Madoka looked like she was going to lose the plot right there.

"S-sorry Madoka.", Benkei stammered.

Going back to normal, Madoka continued with her lengthy list of instructions.

"Where was I?", Briefly going into thought, "Oh right! Okay, so Benkei, I will be delivering a basket like this one to you every day. You are to only eat what is in this basket, alright, nothing else!"

"Sure, thing Madoka.", Benkei responded with slight confusion weaved into his voice.

Madoka began to pack up her stuff, obviously pleased with her efforts, acknowledging Benkei with a slight nod and said, "My work here is done, I will be off now, but make sure you _only_ eat what I send to you, understand?! And if I find that you are eating what you are not supposed to then you will face the wrath of Kyoya."

"Alright Madoka. Bye…", he replies, while waving.

"See you!", she waves back and begins to trek back to the edge of the park.

Buzzing with heaps of curiosity, Benkei scrambles up to the woven picnic basket and peers inside, but jolts backwards after seeing the contents of the basket. The deceiving basket was full of abominable things like a container of a salad filled with all the vegetables he hated, tomato soup, two shiny green apples, an orange as well as a tub of unflavoured yoghurt. If only he hadn't eaten Kenta's burger, Tsubasa's sushi and Madoka's picnic. But he did and sadly, now he was paying for it…Big time!

Taking out one of the apples Madoka had given to him, the Bull grabbed the handle of the basket and began to trudge down the hill and off into the vast city which lied ahead of him.


	3. Day 2

**Day 2:**

For Kyoya's sake Benkei had been exercising all morning and forcefully had to drink a kale and spinach smoothie which Madoka had prepared for him for breakfast. Kyoya was standing on a hill nearby watching Benkei's from afar, making sure the Bull is doing his duty correctly.

"BENKEI!", Kyoya shouted, causing Benkei to freeze mid-run.

Benkei quickly scrambled up the hill to meet Kyoya. Kyoya had gotten out his bey-launcher, along with his bey, 'Fang Leone'. He gestured for Benkei to do the same, so Benkei got his launcher and 'Dark Bull'.

"We will release our beys and follow them, do you understand?", Kyoya instructs, forcefully.

Benkei whimpers slightly and nods. He would do anything for Kyoya, even if it resulted in dying.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!", the two 'friends' said in unison.

Their beys flew into action with both Benkei and Kyoya running after them. Benkei was already starting to sweat as he was already tired from his morning run, but he kept going.

"Faster Benkei! Where's your spirit. Wake up your inner-bull and charge!", Kyoya shouts over the wind.

New determination flooded Benkei's body and he gained new energy.

"Bu-bu-bu-bull!", Benkei shouted courageously.

They ran and ran until they reached another park on the other side of the city. They beys flew back to them and the bladers tucked them away in their pockets. This was training for both their beys and themselves. Kyoya and Benkei were panting heavily.

"Benkei, Kyoya!", a familiar voice rings out from behind them.

Gingka. He raced up to him and began telling Kyoya about a WBBA tournament south of the country. As usual, the idea of battling and defeating Gingka, fired Kyoya up and he immediately agreed to sign up.

"Benkei, you must complete your training for the rest of the week, understand! And make sure you eat only what Madoka gives you...I expect to see a lot of progress in terms of your weight loss and stamina for running. I'm counting on you.", Kyoya said matter-of-factly.

To hear that Kyoya was counting on him, Benkei couldn't help, but feel proud. He was going to follow Kyoya's instructions with full determination. He would do anything for Kyoya.

The three bladers walked off into the sunset, full of happiness and glee. Benkei because he wanted Kyoya to be proud of him, Kyoya because he wanted another chance to beat his rival, Gingka and Gingka because well, he loves blading!


End file.
